


【淨奎】叫醒服務

by ruojiachang



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 凈奎, 汉all, 淨奎, 漢all
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruojiachang/pseuds/ruojiachang
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 10





	【淨奎】叫醒服務

*注意防雷，CP是「淨奎」，左右看清楚再點。

*純🚗，我只是想燉肉。

*叫醒服務，又名：我的孩子最乖最可愛。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

傍晚時分，凌晨才出差回來的人依然睡得昏天暗地。夕陽從側邊的窗斜射進來，照在一雙停在門口的腳旁邊。床上的人正仰躺著，光照使睫毛的陰影淺淺的覆在一層黑眼圈上，他微啓著唇睡得安穩，白皙的臉卻因為過度的熬夜變得更沒血色。

站在臥室門口的金珉奎一下子皺起眉頭，看著處於熟睡狀態的尹淨漢，開始為該不該叫醒他這件小事糾結起來。

晚餐已經做好了，是要讓他繼續睡呢，還是要叫醒他呢？

想讓他多睡一點，但不叫他起床吃點東西也不行，更何況這人在外頭奔波了五天，也不知道有沒有好好吃飯。要說吃得好，當然還是自己做的飯最好，這麼多天沒有吃到了，不知道他有沒有想念熟悉的味道。

於是他輕手輕腳的朝尹淨漢靠近，手掌放上了那人因呼吸起伏著的肩頭輕輕搖了搖。

「哥，起來吃飯了。」

低沉的聲音十足溫柔，尹淨漢似乎有察覺，又似乎沒有，他的一條手臂從被子裡抽了出來，高舉放上枕頭，繼續睡著。

「哥。」

一旦開始了便堅持做下去，金珉奎一直都是秉持著這樣的想法行事的，所以他沒放棄的又喚了聲哥。

這次尹淨漢也動了，眼珠在眼皮子底下滾動幾次，嘴唇一開一合的，他鼻尖也吸了吸，就是沒有要醒過來的跡象。

似乎是拿他沒辦法了，金珉奎好一陣子就只是佇立在那兒，靜靜地看著尹淨漢的睡顏。看了好一會兒便有些心猿意馬，他的臉朝那人靠近了一點，手放上他光滑的臉蛋摸了摸，那人便用剛才抽出被子的手一下子捉住他，無意識的拿到嘴邊吻了吻。

金珉奎吞了口口水，潮紅微不可察的竄上耳尖。

……這麼看來，親熱也停了五天。

一旦有了不純的動機，看什麼都是在給自己點火。

他猛然想起做愛時對方的熾熱眼神、在身上遊走著點火的手，和輕喃穢語的慵懶嗓音。他最喜歡坐在對方身上賣力的動，夾得舒服了，尹淨漢便會獎勵的親親他的嘴角，順帶誇一句：我們珉奎真是乖孩子。

純白的棉被被輕盈的掀開一角，金珉奎欺身鑽了進去。尹淨漢的身子睡得暖烘烘的，金珉奎的手掌也熱呼呼的，因此伸入衣擺放在肚皮上時，也沒有驚動熟睡的人。

有些粗糙的手掌撫摩著細膩的皮膚，而手指放在尹淨漢的下腹輕輕打轉，刺癢的感覺讓他的腰不自覺躲了躲。瞥見尹淨漢動了幾下，金珉奎便小心的掀開被子，將對方的衣服推高，接著低下頭，在剛才觸碰的地方舔吻起來。

濕熱的舌面沿著腹部的汗毛細細舔弄，伸入肚臍的溝壑，再收回，下腹一下子便溼答答的沾上了唾液。被這麼弄了好一陣子，尹淨漢的身體似乎有了反應，寬鬆的棉質運動褲總算撐起一頂帳篷。

金珉奎舔舔乾涸的嘴唇，一鼓作氣地將對方的內褲外褲一起拉下，至少五天不見的性器彈出來半豎著，看得金珉奎愈發忍受不了。

方才捏著褲腰的手指，現在放進了自己的嘴裡，他仔細的舔著自己的手指，讓唾液滿滿的裹住指頭，隨後往下一握，藉著唾液的潤滑上下摩擦起來。

熱燙的性器很快的就變得更加堅硬，金珉奎的耳尖都紅透了，張口含住尹淨漢的東西時，更是像要燒起來一般的刺痛，他圈住嘴唇賣力的上下滑動，舌面緊貼著柱身，每次移動都狠狠的舔在青筋之上。

從這個角度望去，那漂亮的小麥色的肌膚泛上了一層紅。

特別是臉頰，隨著吞吐的動作，皮膚上頭的紅暈被襯得更加明顯，在昏暗的光線中尤其動人。

尹淨漢看著努力動著嘴巴的金珉奎眼神溫柔又盈滿慾火。

事實上，唾液滑動的水聲、沉重的喘息和無法忽視的快感，老早就把尹淨漢給吵了起來。他終於動起身體，一邊將手放上金珉奎的頭頂輕輕撫摸，一邊用剛睡醒時沙啞的性感嗓音開口。

「……嗯，很棒。」

頭頂突然傳來尹淨漢的聲音，讓金珉奎嚇了一跳，一時之間便忘了繼續動作，面對弄醒對方的事情不知道該不該道歉，所以金珉奎就這麼維持含著性器的姿勢望著他。

雖然是帶著點滑稽的狀況，但含水的眸子看在尹淨漢眼裡還是十分奏效，他讓金珉奎吐出來，自己則撐起上半身靠坐在床頭，喊他過來摸了摸頭，便捧住他的臉探入舌尖。

好腥。

尹淨漢吻著金珉奎，卻嚐了滿口自己的味道，幾天沒做，的確是積得有點多。這麼難吃的東西也含得進去，尹淨漢想著，捲起金珉奎舌尖的動作便更加溫柔。

剛含過尹淨漢的東西還沒順氣，馬上又被拉來接吻，金珉奎一下子就喘了起來，原本就熱的兩頰隨著對方掃蕩口腔的動作脹得緋紅，嘴角垂著來不及吞嚥下去的唾液，淌在下巴被那人捲進口中。

「怎麼，現在的叫醒服務都這麼高級？」

尹淨漢鬆開嘴呵出一口氣，一隻手輕揉金珉奎後腦的頭髮，另一隻手姆指按上被自己親得又紅又潤的嘴唇，眼睛直直盯著他，彷彿要將他拆穿入腹。

被盯得渾身發癢的金珉奎，既大膽又難為情的剝光了自己，討好的用含水的眼睛望著尹淨漢，一舉一動都在告訴尹淨漢：給我，快給我。

誰收到性感的求愛會不開心？尹淨漢當然不會是通例中的那個例外。

他樂於給乖巧戀人想要的一切。

「珉奎啊，過來。」

於是他拉著金珉奎的手臂過去，在他的手心倒了點潤滑，對方就自覺的開拓起自己的後穴，不肖多時，金珉奎的喘息便變得更加粗重。

尹淨漢最喜歡這種默契，自己不需要開口下指令，對方就會乖巧的做好，這對他來說無非是最大的取悅。正愉悅的想著，就發現金珉奎抽出手指換了一個動作，他瞭然於心的輕笑一聲，對方便順從的扶著他的性器坐了下去。

睽違多天的東西進到自己身體裡的瞬間，金珉奎便滿足的喟嘆出聲，立刻撐著身體上下動了起來。

「啊……哥……」

他把尹淨漢吃得很深，一開始幾乎就已經是整根沒入，因此快感也來得很急，他似乎有些沉溺了，撐著床墊沒完沒了的動著腰枝，連前頭隨著動作猛烈搖晃的慾望都無暇顧及。

他的汗液從額角細細密密的滲出，匯集成一束汗水，沿著臉頰往下流，最後從富有角度的下顎滴下，與腰腹上的汗合而為一。

金珉奎的身體因為持續的健身而過分堅實，體力也一直維持在常人以上的水平，只要他不覺得累，尹淨漢就算只是偶而動動骻骨，都能頂得他呻吟連連。

白皙的指尖獎勵似的放上淺褐色的乳暈畫著圈圈，彷彿是在鼓勵金珉奎繼續動作，他一下子動得更急，直立著的陰莖打在腹肌上大幅度的晃動，下一秒卻被尹淨漢空著的另一隻手牢牢握住。

幾根蔥白的指頭在小麥色的莖柱上揉捏滑動，按在乳首的手指也沒閒著，一下用姆指食指搓捏乳珠，一下用指甲輕輕搔刮，沒花多久時間，金珉奎便自覺挺胸讓他玩得更用力，乳頭也滿滿的起了疙瘩。

完全脹大的性器在尹淨漢手中變得更加堅硬，他著迷的看著金珉奎瞇眼動著腰臀，咬住下唇也不禁洩出呻吟的性感樣子，忍不住就抬頭吻了吻他的鼻尖。

他手下的動作愈發的快速，金珉奎的聲音便更難忍住，潔白的齒總算鬆開被咬得艷紅的嘴唇，陣陣低吟自喉頭竄出，音調隨著尹淨漢開始頂弄的動作漸漸拔高，前頭的性器也流起水來。

看著一頭栽在快感裡的金珉奎，尹淨漢有些壞心眼的鬆開了撫慰對方的雙手，連下身的操弄也暫時停了下來。

「珉奎有這麼好的東西呢。」

纖細卻骨節分明的指頭，輕輕碰上被體液沾濕的性器。

「明明有這麼好的東西，卻不能用這裡做，會不會很不甘心？我們珉奎？」

尹淨漢的輕喃就像是惡魔的低語，提出這樣的問題沒有什麼特別的用意，只是想單純地逗逗可愛的戀人罷了，金珉奎瞭解哥哥一貫的作風，沒有反駁，倒是乖乖的伏到他身上，討好的親他下巴。

「不……不會……怎麼會……」

「在我體內的……是哥啊……」

金珉奎微笑著，手掌放上微微凸起的下腹摸了摸，後穴因停下來的舉動陣陣收縮，夾得尹淨漢皺起眉頭。

所有的好孩子都該得到獎勵。

倏地，尹淨漢猛然起身按倒了金珉奎，隨後金珉奎的雙腿被高高抬起，架在了尹淨漢的肩膀上。

「好孩子。」

尹淨漢笑著說道。

他與他十指相扣，下身則密切的貼合在一起，尹淨漢跪立在床墊上賣力的操幹著金珉奎的後穴，鼓脹著的囊袋一下一下打在結實的臀部上，發出巨大的啪啪聲響。陰莖在穴口進進出出帶出體液，形成點點白沫，將床單下體沾得濕淋一片。

「哥……淨漢哥……」

金珉奎的性器回到孤零零的狀態，卻不停流水，尹淨漢知道他快要到了，下身頂弄的動作變得又急又猛，舌尖卻溫柔的探進他濕熱的口，將他亂七八糟的呻吟全部捲進嘴裡，再吞入腹中。

最終金珉奎還是先射了出來，白濁點點濺上腹肌，穴肉絞得更緊。尹淨漢渾身淌著汗水，被夾得罵了句粗話，再加快速度抽插幾下，便一股一股的把精液釋放在金珉奎的身體裡。

完事後兩人都累得說不出話，維持著射精時的動作抱在一起接吻。休息了好一陣子，尹淨漢才把軟下去的性器退出來，與金珉奎一起到浴室清洗。

進浴室後就沒再做了，尹淨漢本來就累，金珉奎則是十分克制，他們一個在淋浴間沖澡，另一個則泡在放滿溫水的浴缸裡。

「珉奎啊……」

後腦勺靠上浴缸邊緣，尹淨漢慵懶的喚著戀人的名字。

「嗯？」

剛沖完澡的金珉奎拉開淋浴間的玻璃門，在腰間圍上浴巾。

他身體還是有些潮紅，燥熱並沒有因為性事的結束而完全消退下去。儘管這次沒在他曲線完美的身體上種下自己的痕跡，尹淨漢也還是覺得非常滿足。

不過現在有另一件更重要的事。

「珉奎啊，我餓了……好多天沒吃你做的飯……」

什麼滿足了性慾就會減緩口腹之慾，根本是胡扯。

尹淨漢拍了拍泡在水中的肚子，撒嬌般的眨著眼睛。

飯…………

對啊，飯！

聽見關鍵字的金珉奎這才想起自己來到臥室的目的，他難為情的摀住再次紅透了的臉蛋，速速換好乾淨的衣服，丟下一句「飯做好了，我去重新熱過。」便如風一般的消失在浴室裡，留下滿頭問號，獨自泡在浴缸裡的尹淨漢。

「什麼啊……」

雖然直到坐上餐桌吃到了心心念念的飯，尹淨漢都還沒有搞清楚金珉奎的意思，但……

孩子可愛就好。

End.


End file.
